Transformers: Alpha the Game
The canon Xbox One video game adaption of Season 1 of Transformers: Alpha. Plot The Chasm *Playable Character: Deluge Megatron discovers a large energon chasm, and dispatches Vehicons to the location. Soon Vehicons start to go missing. Deluge and the Battlechargers are sent into the chasm to investigate. However, they soon come across a legion of beastial Biotronians. Runamuck says that these "feralformers" must have been here for at least since 10,000 B.C. Deluge reports to Megatron about the discovery, who orders them to go deeper into the chasm. The 3 enter an abandoned Autobot city. Runabout suggests the fact of Autobot refugees fleeing throughout the universe, away from Cybertron. Deluge is not pleased by any of this and orders that they take out the source. After going a lot deeper into the chasm, and battling the feralformers, they come across a larger variety. They take it down and report to Megatron, who then orders that they blow up the mine to ensure that no feralformer gets out alive. But the damage is already done as the feralformers spread out throughout Earth. San Fransisco *Playable Chracter: Bumblebee While on patrol in California: Bumblebee, Wheeljack, and Blaster are attacked by the feralformers who are destroying San Fransisco. They ingage and decide to evacuate any humans who are caught in the destruction. After going through San Fransisco's remains, the 3 are lured into one of the feralformers' traps. Blaster realeases the Cassettibots to evacuate any one else while the main 3 try to break out. With all humans evacuated, the 3 finally break out to deal with an elite feralformer, Brimstone. The trio return to HQ via GroundBridge and give their report after capturing Brimstone. Cairo *Playable Character: Soundwave Seeing the destruction of Earth, and being obivious to the fact of the Earth will not last long enough for him having someone to rule over, Megatron decides to dispatch his forces across Earth to secure his prize. Soundwave, Deluge, and Swindle drop down to Cairo to deal with the feralformers there. After falling into a trap, Soundwave dispatches the Casseticons to deal with the setback. After reaching the heart of the city, destroying everything that gets in their way, they come across this feralformer squadrants' leader: Iguanus. After leaving him to be captured by the Autobots, the 3 retreat. Sydney *Playable Character: Mirage The Autobot Brothers are sent to Sydney. They patrol the area for any and all feralformers. The brothers soon discover a log entry belonging to the feralformers stating, "Once securing the major cities of a blue planet, then an violet photon signal will shoot down from the sky and claim the planet as his alone." While Prowl thinks that means nothing to the situation, Mirage wants to further examine the log to find references to Earth's leylines. But before Blurr can call Optimus Prime back at the base the bridge them back, they are attacked by Tarantulas. They manage to subdue him and take him back to base with his apparant log. Shanghai *Playable Character: Ironhide Hound, Ironhide, and Warpath are sent to Shanghai. They encounter numerous feralformers until coming across a signal tower for something coming to Earth. They decide to take it down. The 3 then find themselves dealing with hundreds of the darn things and go into the sewer system. Forced to navigate in vehicle mode, ther trio make their way to the surface where they find the signal tower. The one in charge of its construction, Backslash, is then captured with the tower destroyed. It is already to late as "he" is coming to Earth. Seattle *Playable Character: Lugnut As it turned out, the signal tower had a forcefield that was unknowingly taken out by Bonecrusher, Lugnut, and Blackout. They had to deal with hordes of feralformers, traps, and ambushes. They had no idea what was in store for them at the heart of the city! A forcefield generator for said signal tower. However it was guarded by another elite feralformer, Powerpinch. He is subdued with the generator destroyed just as Ironhide, Hound, and Warpath having reatreated into sewers; and just as the fate of Iguanus, Powerpinch is left at the front door of the Autobot base. Chicago *Playable Charcter: Shrapnel The Insecticons go to Chicago to find it in rubble. They manage to drive off some feralformers, but are outmatched until Hardshell wips out his cerebro-shells. Waspinator says they should leave while they still can, but Shrapnel points out that this is what will become of Earth's cities until the source is stopped. After going through the remains of the fallen city, they come across the elite feralformer. Armordillo then proceeds to try to eat the Insecticons, but is soon defeated and brought to the Autobot base by the 5. New York City *Playable Character: Starscream The Seekers are dispatched to Los Angeles and secure it. Of course, that doesn't mean that it'll be easy. However, they must still take the risk. The Seekers start to notice several humans actually mutating into feralformers! Skywarp says that the reason is most likely that the feralformers are carrying a virus and that the more they conquer cities, the more humans that are infected. Thundercracker wants to return to base, but Starscream remains strong and says to not to return until they secure the city. The 3 press onward and encounter Spittor. The trio then proceed to capture and leave him for the Autobots. Paris *Playable Character: Razorclaw The Anibots end up in Paris where the city is also over-run by feralformers and the virus they carry. The 5 slash & charge their way out of every situation the feralformers throw at them. The real threat, however, is just arriving. The Anibots see the terror for their eyes as it rises from its crater as it flies off the drown the planet in an endless inferno. The Anibots contact the Autobots and tell them about the situation. Optimus says that they need to rescue Paris's population. They do so and end in a showdown with Nightviper. They then proceed to drag him through a GroundBridge to the Autobot base. Tokyo *Playable Charcter: Onslaught The Combaticons are dispatched to Tokyo. There, Onslaught comes up with a plan to get rid of all the feralformers. It involves rounding them up, and killing them with and det pak. Once the plan is complete, the Combaticons form Bruticus to take down the elite: Landfill. They then kill him off and return to base. London *Playable Character: Grimlock The Dinobots are dispatched to deal with the feralformers in London. They manage to find out what has been going on in another on of Tarantulas's logs. He was a stowaway on one of the Autobot evacuation ships during the Great War 65,000,000 years ago. On Earth, they scanned animal forms and hid underground for years to come. All that time the feralformers have grown tribal. They believed a savior will come in the form of a blue dragon and bring order to the planet they walk upon. Tarantulas knew that could only mean the last living Predacon, Thunderwing, who only knew death. For Thunderwing has the potential to rip planets apart! Tarantulas has ever since been trying to escape Earth without the notice of the other elite feralformers. Before finding out more, the 5 are assaulted by Undermine. Grimlock brutally injures him and tosses him into the Thames River where he is left to be restrained there by chains. Washington D.C. *Playable Character: Optimus Prime Optimus & Megatron form a temporary truce to take down Thunderwing. Bumblebee also goes along for the ride. They locate Thunderwing in Washington D.C. and go in for the final battle. After a long fight, Megatron decides to end it by flying right through Thunderwing's chestplate! Optimus & Bumblebee then proceed to go through the GroundBridge back to base. Gameplay Transformers: Alpha the Game is played from a third person perspective. Transformers are classified into the same four main categories from the War for Cybertron series: Leader, Soldier, Scientist, and Scout. Each character in the campaign is classified as one of these types, and their weaponry, abilities and vehicle form are largely influenced by their character class. Players can change between forms at will, and each form has unique abilities. While in robot form characters can also collect different weapons, reminiscent of those found in first-person shooters. While in alternate form each character can boost their speed. Each campaign level gives the player a choice of three Transformers. The campaign can be played in single-player or cooperatively via online multiplayer, and players can enter or leave the game at any time. If fewer than three players are present, the game's AI controls the remaining playable characters. Cooperative and competitive modes of the game are limited to online play, with no split screen features available. The game levels are designed to allow characters to comfortably navigate and play the game in either mode. Characters Autobots Multiplayer Defaults *Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen) - Mack Titan semi-trailer truck (Leader class) *Bumblebee (Yuri Lowenthal) - 2006 Dodge Charger SRT8 muscle car (Scout class) *Wheeljack (Adrian Padsar) - 2009 Fiat Strada pickup truck (Scout class) *Mirage (Frank Welker) - Honda RA106 race car (Scout class) *Ironhide (Mark Ryan) - Ford F-650 armored truck (Leader class) Unlockable for Multiplayer Note: Only works once completed campaign mode. *Hound (Nolan North) - Complete Shanghai as him. Mitsubishi J59 military jeep (Leader class) *Warpath (Jamieson Price) - Complete Shanghai as him. M8 Patton tank (Soldier class) *Blaster (Buster Jones) - Complete San Fransisco as him. Bugatti Veyron sports car (Scout class) *Prowl (Wankus) - Complete Sydney as him. Lamborghini Diablo police car (Scout class) *Blurr (Brian Dummond) - Complete Sydney as him. Maserti MC12 sports car (Scout class) *Razorclaw (Steven Blum) - Complete Paris as the other Anibots. African lion (Scout class) *Rampage (Laurie Faso) - Complete Paris as him. Siberian tiger (Scout class) *Divebomb (Laurie Faso) - Complete Paris as him. Golden eagle (Scientist class) *Tantrum (John DiMaggio) - Complete Paris as him. Cattle (Leader class) *Headstrong (Fred Tatasciore) - Complete Paris as him. Black rhinoceros (Soldier class) *Grimlock (Gregg Berger) - Complete London as the other Dinobots. Tyrannosaurus rex (Soldier class) *Slag (Neil Ross) - Conplete London as him. Triceratops horridus (Scout class) *Sludge (Frank Welker) - Complete London as him. Apatosaurus louisae (Soldier class) *Snarl (Hal Rayle) - Complete London as him. Stegosaurus stenops (Leader class) *Swoop (Michael Bell) - Complete London as him. Pteranodon longiceps (Scientist class) *Jazz (Darius McCrary) - Complete San Fransisco as Ironhide. Porsche 959 sports car (Scout class) *Sideswipe (James Remar) - Complete Shanghai as Bumblebee. Honda NSX sports car (Scout class) Downloadable Content for Multiplayer *Cliffjumper (Dwayne Johnson) - Toyota Celica GT-Four ST205 1994 sports car (Scout class) *Brawn (Corey Burton) - Brink's armored van (Leader class) *Huffer (John Stephenson) - Kenworth W900 cab-over-engine semi-truck (Leader class) *Windcharger (John Stephenson) - Chevrolet Corvette convertible (Scout class) *Whirl (Drake Bell) - Bell 206 police helicopter (Scientist class) Playable only in Campaign *Steeljaw (Frank Welker) - CD *Ramhorn (John Hostetter) - CD *Ejector (John Kassir) - CD *Blockrock (Tom Kenny) - CD Decepticons Multiplayer Defaults *Starscream (Steven Blum) - CAC/PAC JF-17 Thunder jet (Scientist class) *Skywarp (Frank Welker) - CAC/PAC JF-17 Thunder jet (Scientist class) *Thundercracker (John Stephenson) - CAC/PAC JF-17 Thunder jet (Scientist class) *Soundwave (Frank Welker) - Bugatti Veyron sports car (Scout class) *Deluge (Darren Noris) - Audi R18 Formula-1 race car (Scout class) Unlockable for Multiplayer Note: Only works once completed campaign mode (Non-Vehicons only). *Megatron (Frank Welker) - Complete Washington D.C. as him. Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II fighter jet (Scientist class) *Runabout (Roger Behr) - Comlete The Chasm as him. Lotus Espirit sports car (Scout class) *Runamuck (Roger Behr) - Complete The Chasm as him. Pontiac Firebird Trans-Arm sports car (Scout class) *Lugnut (David Kaye) - Complete Cairo as him. Boeing B-29 Superfortress bomber plane (Scientist class) *Bonecrusher (Jimmie Wood) - Complete Seattle as him. Buffalo armored truck (Leader class) *Blackout (Brian Stepanek) - Complete Seattle as him. Sikorsky HH-53 "Super Jolly Green Giant" MH-53 Pave Low military helicopter (Scientist class) *Swindle (Fred Willard) - Complate Cairo as him. Hummer sports utility vehicle (Leader class) *Onslaught (Travis Willingham) - Complete Seattle as him. BM-21 Grad missile launcher truck/Bruticus's torso (Leader class) *Blast Off (Milt Jamin) - Complete Act 1 of Tokyo as him. Space shuttle/Bruticus's right arm (Scientist class) *Vortex (Dave Boat) - Complete Act 1 of Tokyo as him. Sikorsky SH-60 Seahawk military helicopter/Bruticus's left leg (Scientist class) *Brawl (Nolan North) - Compkete Act 1 of Tokyo as him. Tiger I tank/Bruticus's left arm (Soldier class) *Crankcase (Steven Blum) - Complete Act 1 of Tokyo as him. Jeep Wrangler cannon truck/Bruticus's right leg (Leader class) *Sunstorm (Tom Kenny) - Complete Los Angeles as Lugnut. Cybertronian jet (Scientist class) *Dirge (Bud Davis) - Complete Cairo as Skywarp. Cybertronian jet (Scientist class) *Thrust (Charlie Adler) - Complete Seattle as Thundercracker. Cybertronian jet. (Scientist class) *Ramjet (Jack Angel) - Complete The Chasm as Starscream. Cybertronian jet (Scientist class) *Motorcycle Vehicon - Complete Shanghai. Triumph T110 mptorcycle (Scout class) *Car Vehicon - Complete The Chasm. Chevrolet Corvette C7 sports car (Scout class) *Truck Vehicon - Complete San Fransisco. Ford L7000 armored truck (Leader class) *Tank Vehicon - Complete Seattle. FV101 Scorpion tank (Soldier class) *Helicopter Vehicon - Complete Sydney. AgustaWestland AW139SAR helicopter (Scientist class) *Jet Vehicon - Complete Cairo. McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle fighter jet. (Scientist class) Downloadable Content for Multiplayer *Shockwave (Corey Burton) - Cybertronian tank (Soldier class) *Lockdown (Lance Henrikson) - Cybertronian car (Scout class) *Blitzwing (Bumper Robinson) - Panavia Tornado ADV fighter jet/T-90 tank (Scientist/Soldier class) *Dreadwing (Tony Todd) - Sukhoi PAK FA fighter jet (Scientist class) *Cyclonus (Jack Angel) - Cybertronian jet (Scientist class) *Demolisher (Alvin Sanders) - Cybertronian tank (Soldier class) Playable only in Campaign *Laserbeak (Keith Szarakaijka) - CD *Ravage (Lee Tockar) - CD *Frenzy (Reno Wilson) - CD *Ratbat (Frank Welker) - CD *Bruticus (Nolan North) - The Combaticons Insecticons Note: All unlockable for multiplayer after completing campaign mode. *Shrapnel (Hal Rayle) - Complete Chicago as the other Insecticons. Golden stag beetle (Leader class) *Hardshell (Michael Bell) - Complete Chicago as him. Japanese rhinoceros beetle (Soldier class) *Kickback (Nolan North) - Complete Chicago as him. Common macrotona grasshopper (Scout class) *Venom (Jess Harnell) - Complete Chicago as him. Dwarf cicada (Scientist class) *Waspinator (Scott McNeil) - Complete Chicago as him. European wasp (Scientist class) Feralformers Unlockable for Multiplayer *Brimstone - Complete San Francisco as all the onscreen Autobots. Ornithocheirus simus (Scientist class) *Iguanus - Complete Cairo as all the oncreen Decepticons. Komodo dragon (Scout class) *Tarantulas (Alec Willows) - Complete Sydney as all the Autobot Brothers. Mexican redknee tarantula (Scout class) *Backslash - Complete Shanghai as all the onscreen Autobots. African mantis (Scout class) *Powerpinch - Complete Seattle as all the onscreen Autobots. Common earwig (Scout class) *Armordillo - Complete Chicago as all the Insecticons. Nine-banded armadillo (Scout class) *Spittor - Complete New York City as all the Earth-stationed Seekers. Dyeing dart frog (Scout class) *Nightviper - Complete Paris as all the Anibots. Egyptian cobra (Scout class) *Undermine - Complete London as all the Dinobots. Spinosaurus aegypticus (Solider class) Unplayable *Landfill - Toraton *Thunderwing - Cybertronian dinosaur Category:Video Games Category:Transformers Video Games Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Fan Fiction